Et tout commença par une histoire de fruit
by KingSoren
Summary: Kuro x Fye , mais juste un peu. Collection de drabbles mais surtout un gros délire basé sur sushis et fraises aux nutella Quand Fye et Kurogane se font la guerre...
1. Une histoire de fruit

Auteur: King Soren, ou KY pour les intimmes (ou Yume pour les encore plus intime) .

Disclaimer: Les persos ne sont pas à moi Et Mugetsu-chan appartient à elle-même

Note: Collection de petit drabbles crée suite à un petit délire sur des fraises aux nutella dont je ne révélerai pas la source, ben je me suis dis que j'allais écrire un truc la dessus. Alors moi ça m'a bien fait marrée de l'écrire et j'espère que ça vous fera autant rire Donc voili, bonne lecture!

* * *

Kurogane se leva de son lit, de bonne humeur. Pas de magicien aux alentours ce matin pour lui casser les oreilles avec des surnoms stupides dès le réveil, pas de touffe blonde accroché à lui dès qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Rien. ET cela le mettait tout de suite de meilleur humeur, même s'il gardait perpétuellement son air bourru.

Et en s'habillant, il ne pensa pas une seconde au pourquoi de l'absence de son amant ce matin là. Grave erreur. Mais reprenons. Il s'habillait dons tranquillement, sans une seule pensée pour son amant. Il sortit de sa chambre et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, sur la défensive. Toujours rien. Il regarda à gauche, puis à droite.

Personne.

Prudemment, il descendit les escaliers, marche par marche. Quelque chose n'allait, c'était beaucoup trop calme… Sentant une présence derrière lui, il se retourna vivement.

Du vide. Pas une ombre.

Décidemment, quelque chose clochait. Trop de silence, trop de calme. Surtout dans une maison où se trouvait une certaine personne pas vraiment silencieuse.

Il descendit quelques marches de plus. Quand il atteint l'étage du dessus, une odeur emplis ses narines. Une odeur pas vraiment plaisante…

Il avança de quelques pas jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine. Doucement, tout doucement, sans faire aucun bruit. Il écouta quelques secondes à la porte pour voir si quelqu'un se trouvait à l'intérieur. Toujours rien. Ah si, une mouche qui volait dans la cuisine, mais à part ça, pas âme qui vive.

Le ninja regarda une dernière fois autour de lui, sentant une présence, mais ne vit personne. Alors, il prit son courage à deux mains et posa une main sur la poignée, qu'il tourna dans le plus grand silence avant d'entrouvrir la porte. Il passa sa tête à travers et…

Personne. Soulagé, il entra dans la cuisine et l'observa. L'odeur venait bien de là, on avait du s'en servir il y a peu de temps. Mais il ne restait que quelques restes de fraises sur la table, et un pot vide de ce que les gens de ce monde appelaient "Nutella" et qui était horriblement sucrée. Bref, que des choses qu'il détestait et ne goûterait pour rien au monde. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, et, toute ses craintes envolé, se retourna pour sortir de la cuisine.

Il franchit la porte quand il sentit quelqu'un lui attraper l'épaule. Il se retourna et se retrouva avec devant un blond avec un sourire à se déchirer la mâchoire.

-"Mais qu'est-ce qu…" Il n'eut pas finit ça phrase que la personne en question lui enfourna dans la bouche une dizaines de fruits de couleurs rouges communément appelés fraises et ayant étés visiblement enduites de ce "Nutella". Il écarquilla les yeux.

-"Allez, Avale, Kuro-pon! Tu vas voir, c'est très bon, c'est Mugetsu-chan qui m'a donné la recette!" S'exclama Fye à moitié mort de rire devant la tête de dégoût de son compagnon. Compagnon actuellement en train de se débattre pour recracher tout ce sucre subitement entré dans sa cavité buccale contre son gré. Enfin, en vain puisque Fye maintenait sa bouche fermé avec une force qu'il ne lui aurait jamais soupçonné.

Les fraises aux Nutella donnent de la force.

Obligé d'avaler ce mélange affreux pour ne pas finir étouffé, Kurogane fit un gros effort pour tout engloutir d'une fois et reprit enfin une respiration à peu près normale tandis que Fye continuait à se bidonner jusqu'à en avoir mal aux yeux.

-"Toi!" Hurla Kurogane, hors de ses gonds.

-"Moi?" Demanda Fye en commençant à se barrer en courant, suivit de près par un ninja fous de rage qui balançait son Katana de gauche à droite comme pour trancher l'air qu'il avait autour de lui.

D'un mouvement souple, Fye se retourna soudainement et sauta par dessus le brun, se retrouvant derrière lui. Lorsque le ninja se retourna, il se retrouva de nouveau avec une goût horrible dans la bouche.

-"Les fraises aux Nutella sont excellentes pour la santé, Kuro-rin!" Rie Fye alors qu'il recommençait à courir. "Et pour la bonne humeur!" Cria t'il alors qu'il piquait un sprint qui réussit à semer le ninja.

Ninja qui s'arrêta de le poursuivre après peu de temps…

Oui, Fye avait peut-être gagné une bataille. Mais une idée germait petit à petit dans son esprit alors qu'un sourire carnassier naissait sur ses lèvres. Les fraises aux Nutella ne l'emporteront pas…

La guerre était loin d'être finie.

* * *


	2. Après les fraises au Nutella

Bon, voici la revanche de notre petit Kuro Je remercie d'avance Sedinette de m'avoir autorisée à emprunter son personnage pour ce pitit chapitre sans prétention Donc voila, je vous laisse savourer

* * *

Fye se réveilla dans les bras de son amant avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le soleil traversait la fenêtre pour venir réchauffer les tourtereaux en train de se réveiller. Fye s'étira doucement et vint se blottir contre le corps musclé de son amant, profitant encore un moment de ce paradis dans lequel il était plongé.

Il sentait qu'il allait se rendormir un petit peu quand il sentit une main baladeuses dans ses cheveux. Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard rubis de son amant qui souriait tendrement.

Fye lui rendit son sourire et cala sa tête dans le creux de son cou, arrachant un léger rire au ninja.

-"Qu'est-ce que t'as? T'as pas assez dormi." Le blond poussa un gémissement plaintif.

-"La faute à qui…" dit-il en retenant un bâillement. Une légère rougeur apparu sur ses joues en repensant à la nuit qu'il avaient passés. Nuit plutôt… agités.

Kurogane se redressa, faisant lâcher prise au pot de colle qui lui servait d'amant avant de se relever complètement.

-"Kuro-chan, t'es méchant " se plaignit t'il. "Tu pourrais au moins me laisser dormir!"

-"Il est largement l'heure de se lever paresseux! Allez, il est déjà presque midi."

Le ninja s'habilla en vitesse tandis que Fye tentait tant bien que mal de se lever mais restait scotché au matelas, comme s'il était la proie d'un étrange sortilège. Et ce fut lorsque le brun quitta la chambre en claquant la porte que Fye réussit enfin à sortir de son cocon. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, le magicien sortit de la chambre, enfin habillé, mais les yeux encore rougis par le sommeil. Lorsque qu'il descendit dans la salle à manger, tous le monde l'attendait pour commencer à manger.

-"Ah, Fye-san, vous êtes enfin réveillé! Venez, nous allions nous mettre à table". S'exclama Sedinette, la personne qui les avait accueillis chez eux sans aucun problème.

Tous les membres du groupes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, suivit de Fye, resté bloqué en mode zombie. Le repas se passa dans une ambiance chaleureuse, Sakura, Shaoran et Sedinette discutant de la pluie et du beau temps, Fye concentré sur son assiette pour ne pas piquer du nez dedans et Kurogane qui regardait Fye d'un air intéressé que celui-ci, qui en tant normal l'aurait remarqué et aurait même réussit à sortir deux trois conneries, mais là, rien. Il était trop absorbé par son assiette. Ils en arrivèrent finalement au dessert, et Sedinette posa un grand gâteau sur la table.

-"Qu'est-ce c'est?" Demanda Fye, émergeant légèrement.

-"Ma spécialité!" Annonça Sedinette en plaçant un gros morceau de gâteau dans chaque assiette. Fye attrapa sa petite cuillère et attrapa un morceau de gâteau, imité par tous le reste du groupe sous le regard attentif de Sedinette.

Mais au contact du gâteau, il fut parcouru d'une décharge électrique, ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller entièrement. Une grimace de dégoût fit une brève apparition sur son visage.

-"Qu'est-ce comme gâteau, Sedinette-san?" Questionna Shaoran. Celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire.

-"Un gâteau aux sushis!" S'exclama t'elle.

Fye faillit s'étrangler en entendant ce mot. Des sushis! Il avait une sainte horreur des sushis qui frôlait presque l'allergie.

-"Fye-san?" Appela Sedinette. "Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?" Demanda t'elle le regard inquiet, mais dans lequel le blond pouvait parfaitement voir un nuance de menace. Il se força à avaler vite fait ce qu'il avait dans la bouche en essayant de ne pas y penser avant de faire un grand sourire le plus plausible possible.

-"Non, non, ce n'est rien… C'es même… très bon!" Se força t'il à dire. Sedinette lui fit un grands sourire et commença elle-même à manger, reprenant sa conversation avec Shaoran et Sakura. Fye regarda son assiette, se retenant de s'enfuir en courant jusqu'aux toilettes.

Et c'est au moment où il releva la tête qu'il vit.

Qu'il vit ce regard que lui lançait Kurogane. Un regard victorieux, un regard presque pervers. Et cette expression sur son visage… comme un prédateur regardant sa proie poussé son dernier soupir.

Et c'est alors que Fye compris qu'il avait tout manigancé de A à Z. Et qu'il compris que c'était sa vengeance pour le coup des fraises aux Nutella…

Et en regardant encore une fois dans son assiette, il se rendit compte que la guerre était déclarée.

Il releva les yeux, fixant ceux de Kurogane avec colère. Il était loin d'avoir gagné. Il ne l'emporterait pas au paradis…

* * *

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi de cette basse revanche? Et que va inventer Fye pour la suite? A vous de devinez, si vous avez des bonnes idées, peut-être que je les utiliserais lol

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Seddy: **Tu dis ça comme si ça te faisait chier TT... T'es pas obligée de te forcer tu sais

**Lynne5:** Oui... on me le dit souvent le coups des fautes d'orthographe... normalement je fais relire à une amie mais là je l'ai pas fait Je corrigerais peut-être un de ces quatres si j'ai le courage lol!

**Arianne: **Ben quoi, c'est vrai que ça donne de la force les fraises au nutella D'où je peux sortir un truc pareil...? Mais de mon imagination voyons!


	3. Un réveil en fanfarre

Bon, nouveau chapitre, en espérant que ça plaise autant que les autres je vais pas causer beaucoup ce soir, j'avais un concour d'équitation qui m'a quand même un peu tuée (et en plus maintenant j'ai plein de coup de soleil partout TT). Donc voila...

Ah si, je vais sans doute avoir plein de faute d'othographe parce que j'ai plus aucun logiciel avec vérification orthogarphique intégré --'. donc voila, gomen nasai minna!

Bonne lecture

* * *

La guerre. C'était exactement le terme qui qualifiait actuellement la relation entre Fye et Kurogane. Une guerre qu'ils s'efforçaient tout de même de cacher aux gosses qui les accompagnaient... Malheureusement, sans grand succès.

Pour le moment, ils étaient tous sortis d'un commun accord dans le but de récolter de soi-disantes informations sur une potentielle plume se trouvant dans ce monde. Shaoran, Sakura et Mokona étaient partis tout les trois ensembles, laissant Kurogane et Fye seul en tête à tête... Un tête à tête qui ne présageait rien de bon. Fye marchait légèrement en avant de Kurogane, mais cela n'empêchait pas les deux compères d'épier chacun de leurs mouvements en essayant de pas trop en avoir l'air.

Fye sifflotait doucement une musique qu'il avait entendu plus tôt à la radio dans la matinée, un léger sourire fixé sur les lèvres quand un aboiement soudain retentit dans une proche ruelle. Le blond se stoppa immédiatement... et bien sur sans prévenir, se payant de plein fouet un Kurogane dont les réflexes n'avaient pas été assez affûtés pour pouvoir esquiver cet arrêt pour le moins brutal. Donc, Fye s'arrêta, et commença à courir en direction de là où venait l'aboiement en question, c'est à dire le début d'un petite ruelle encombrée de divers cartons et boites en papier.

Il fouilla à l'intérieur un certain temps avant d'en ressortir, un sourire resplendissant sur le visage, et un truc bizarre noir s'agitant dans ses bras.

-"Kuro-chan! regarde ce que j'ai trouvé!" s'exclama t 'il joyeusement en montrant fièrement la petite forme qu'il tenait à portée de bras. Le ninja considéra un instant la forme en question, qui ne dépassait pas les 50 cm, et le regardait avec des yeux noirs et remuant bêtement la queue... qui lui faisaient exactement penser à ceux de Fye. Mais il se détourna bien vite.

-"Tu crois pas qu'un lapin parlant ça suffit pas, non?"

-"Mais, Kuro-pon! On peut pas le laisser là!" s'écria le mage en serrant le petit chien noir contre lui.

-"M'en fous, fais-en ce que tu veux!" Il recommença à marcher, suivit de Fye avec un grand sourire, caressant gentiment sa trouvaille.

-"Je sais! Je vais l'appeler Kuro-ouaf!" dit soudain le mage, ayant une illumination soudaine. Mage qui esquiva un coup d'épée de la part de son comparse.

Quelques heures passèrent, Et tout le petit groupe était revenu à la maison après une dure journée. Après diner, tout le monde était parti directement se coucher, et la nuit se passa sans évènements particuliers. La matin arriva bien vite, les premiers rayon du soleil réveillant doucement la populace... enfin, pas seulement le soleil...

_Quelques part dans la chambre de Fye et Kurogane..._

-"Fye..." grogna le ninja, sentant une langue parcourir gentiment son oreille. Aucune réponse. Le brun, voyant que Fye ne cessait ses ... léchouilles, se retourna dans son lit. Effort vain puisque le petit manège reprit, mais cette fois au niveau du cou.

-"Fye, arrête bon sang..." maugréa t'il sans vouloir ouvrir les yeux. Silence radio. il sentit la langue de son compagnon de chambre remonter au niveau de l'oreille et il du retenir un frisson.

-"Fye... Tu fais vraiment..." il ouvrit les yeux. Et bondit hors de son lit, son coeur battant la chamade. Il s'essuya rapidement le visage contre ce qui lui servait de pyjama d'un air dégoutté. Quand il eut finit, il cherche une personne du regard dans la pièce. Personne qu'il trouva bien vite, allongé sur un petit canapé, en train de se bidonner tout ce qu'il pouvait.

-"Enfoiré..." siffla le brun en se rapprochant lentement de sa proie qui se releva sans cesser de rire et de s'emparer du petit chien qui s'était fait envoyer valsé par un Kurogane mal réveillé.

-"Eh bien, Kuro-ouaf a fait du bon travail on dirait" cria le mage en commençant à s'enfuir de la chambre, suivit de près par un Kurogane l'insultant de tous les noms qui lui passaient à l'esprit (c'est à dire beaucoup de choses ), et qui avait juré de l'enterrer soi-même.

Non vraiment... La guerre était loin d'être finie...


End file.
